two is better than one
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: When Nessie is sent away to a boarding school she meets a new friend, Ryan, whom she latter falls in love with. But a person from her past life comes and ruins everything that her and Ryan have. Will she choose Ryan or her love from the life she wanted?:p
1. The school

"What?!"

"You are going to a boarding school."

"Why?"

"Because I think you need a few lessons."

"Come on!"

"You are going. Go get packed now."

"Fine." I stalked up the stairs and made sure that every step I took smashed down on the stair with force. I went to my room and slammed the door to prove my point. I went to my closet and got my suit case. I threw it on my bed and started putting my cloths in it. I hate my father so much. I wish that he would get a hint. It's like they are meant to ruin your life. Ugggh! I can't believe that I'm going to be in North Dakota in not even two hours. What will I tell Jake? He is going to be pist. I'll let my wondrous dad figure that one out and let Jake deal with him. By the time I was done I had at least six bags thanks to Alice. She is so good to me. The last thing I packed was my IPOD and my necklace that Jake had given me for my eighteenth birthday. I left the house in a horrible mood and got in my own car. It was a nice silver eclipse. I was glad that my father was not coming for the drive. That would have been miserable. I insisted that I drive because I wanted my car there with me. It was my baby. The school was in Mayville, North Dakota. It was a few hours away but by the time I got there it was 3:00 in the afternoon. I pulled up near the main office and many guys started to stare at my car. I threw on my shades and got out of my car. I shut the door and the guys that were looking at my car were now looking at me with their mouths wide open. I heard multiple guys whistle but I took no interest in any of them. I walked through the door and every guy I passed stared in shock. I went to the main office and there was a lady with long brown hair that was curly at the tips and she wore an outfit that showed off her curves. She looked up at me and examined me.

"May I help you?"

"Sure. I am a new student here."

"You must be Rennesmee."

"Yea."

"Your dorm is 212. It will be in building three on floor 2. Here is your key."

"Thanks." I went back to my car and drove to building 3. There was a huge sign that said building three on it so I parked and got out. I walked up two flights of stairs. I looked around and read the doors. 209 210 211 212. Got it. I knocked on the door and a girl answered the door. She had brown hair that came down to her soldiers, hazel eyes, and was maybe five one.

"Hi. You must be Rennesmee, I'm Katie.


	2. Th Dance!

**Hey I want reviews. I want them or cliff hangers. I'm serious and some know that. So review**.

_I went back to my car and drove to building 3. There was a huge sign that said building three on it so I parked and got out. I walked up two flights of stairs. I looked around and read the doors. 209 210 211 212. Got it. I knocked on the door and a girl answered the door. She had brown hair that came down to her soldiers, hazel eyes, and was maybe five one._

"_Hi. You must be Rennesmee, I'm Katie. _

"_Yea, that's me.'_

"_So… you will be my new room mate. My last one transferred schools. So this will be your bed."_

"So what are you doing hear all of a sudden, it's in the middle of the year."

"My father sent me here because of my boyfriend and I getting too involved. It sucks."

"It's not that bad. I love it here."

"So when do I start classes?"

"Now. Lets go." We walked trough multiple hallways as she dragged me by the hand. We went flying through the doors and went to the first building. The school building. She dragged me up two flights of stairs and pulled me to a class room that said History.

"Just take this seat no one will care" I sat behind her and we started talking about every thing. She asked about Jake and I tried avoiding him. All of a sudden this one kid walks into the class room. I was speechless. He had long brown hair that went to his ears, brown eyes with a hazel tint, and the best smile ever. He had a few muscles on his arms and they showed through his shirt that was purple. He wore skinny jeans and had a baby blue sweat shirt on that pulled the outfit together.

"Wow who is that?

"That is Ryan. Don't go for him, he flirts with every girl and is just rude."

"To bad. It's to late know."

"You had to pick him of all people?"

"He's cute what do you want me to do?"

"Ignore him."

"No."

"Everyone take your seats."

Katie turned around and said, "That is Mr. Klayman. You will see that half the class will quote him most of the time. Watch."

"Now that I see we have a new student why don't you come up here and introduce your self. "

"Okay." I walked up to the middle of the class and started talking.

"My name is Rennesmee, but you can call me Nessie."

"Well we are pleased to see you. I'm Mr. Klayman. Now class before we get started…"

"Why don't we take out our agenda books…" the class said.

"Now why didn't I say that? Every time I say that I get a terrible pain." They all laughed.

"We are learning about the Egypt, so they didn't have modern technology like this." He went to the back of the room and in a bookcase he pulled out an old phone from the early 70's.

"Don't you love modern technology?" He was such a weird teacher. The class started to get off track.

"So Mr. Klayman, do you like Pitt bull?"

"Yea, me and Pitt bull go way back till he was a puppy."

During the whole class Ryan kept looking at me and flirting with me. I flirted back and I didn't even pay attention to the class. The bell later rung and I got up. That was the end of classes for the day.

"Tonight there is a dance, so do you want to go?"

"Sure as long as you are going, Katie."

"I'm going. So lets go get ready it's in an hour."

"Okay." We got ready and then left for the gym which is where it was held. We walked in and there was a group of people in circles.

"Come over here." She pulled me to where three other people were.

"Hey guys this is Nessie. Nessie this is Christine, Brenna, and Ryan."

"Hi, when did you get here?"

"Two hours ago." For about half an hour it was all mainly talking and dancing. Then all of a sudden a slow song came on. The song was Fall for you by secondhand Serenade. I looked around and a lot of people were slow dancing. I looked forward and there Ryan was looking down at me.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." He held out his hand and I took it and he pulled me to where there was hardly anyone. He put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We swayed to the song. He kept looking down at me till we made eye contact and then I would turn my head after a few seconds.

"So do you like the dance so far?"

"I guess."

"So see any guys you like so far?"

"Now why would I tell you this?"

"Because we are going to be friends."

"I would not tell you; you'll need to find that out on your own." After that I looked away shyly and there was no more talking till the dance was over. Right after that there was another slow song but before I could run, another guy came up to me and asked me to dance I said sure since I could not say no. We danced but out of no where the guy took his hand and slipped them down to my butt. He then stuck them down my pants. I kneed him in the crotch. He then sloughed forward but then got up again.

"What's wrong babe? Come on."

"Get away." He grabbed my wrist but I just twisted it.

"Let me go." I said this as if I was going to kill him. He just kept coming after me and so he grabbed my other wrist. Before I could break them both he let go. Out of no where Ryan had showed up. He had the gut by his neck.

"She said to let go."

"Alright dude calm down."

"No, and if you do not get away from her I will hurt you so you can not walk."

He ran like hell when Ryan put him on the ground.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. So… do you want to dance?"

"As long as you don't do that sure."

"I wont." He put his hands on my waist and I felt a shock go through my system and the same happened when I put my hands around his neck. We then started to lean in and we kissed.


	3. the begining

He ran like hell when Ryan put him on the ground.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. So… do you want to dance?"

"As long as you don't do that sure."

"I won't." He put his hands on my waist and I felt a shock go through my system and the same happened when I put my hands around his neck. We then started to lean in and we kissed. Our lips departed and I looked up as he looked down. He smiled.

"I enjoyed that."

"I did too." I was shy so I looked away as my cheeks turned deep red. He took his finger and put it under my chin and pulled it up. He made me look at his face. I smiled a lot but not as much as I do with him. I turned my head away and he dropped his fingers I then walked over to Katie. Ryan walked behind me. For the rest of the night it was normal. Every slow dance Ryan asked me to dance and every other I just hung out in my group. Katie and I went back to our room and I collapsed on my bed. I pulled out my ipod and started to listen to it. I pulled out my head phones when Katie started to talk.  
"So you and Ryan were hitting it off."

"Really? I didn't notice." As she talked I went to go get the small bag that was already open to get my Pjs. I got the bag and walked back to my bed. As I pulled out my pajamas, some thing dropped to the ground. I picked it up. It was the necklace that Jake had given me for my eighteenth birthday. It was silver with two diamonds on the side and a pink sapphire in the middle. I did not ask how he afforded it so I thanked him. I would wear it every time I saw him. It held a lot of memories some to strong to hold. I started to cry and Katie let me and she did nothing about it. Such a good friend. I cried myself to sleep and went to bed. I woke up to my alarm sounding off. I got dressed and fixed my hair so I decided to straiten it. I wore jeans that flared out but they hugged to my legs at the top. I wore a pink button down shirt that had silver stripes coming down vertically. I grabbed my bag and went. I ran to class so I was not late. It was a Thursday and I could last two more days till I had two days off. I made it to class just before it started.


	4. room 122

All during class all you could hear is the tapping of mine and his fingers on the desks. We looked at each other and smiled and his left a burning hole through my chest. Last class of the day and I wanted it to be over with. When the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and ran for the door. Before I knew it he was in front of me blocking my exit.

"A little pumped to leave classes today?"

"Yes I want to go home."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hang out in my dorm."

"Well if you want to hang out with me here is my number." He handed me a paper with numbers on it.

"Thanks."

"Yup." He walked away and I did too. I walked to my dorm and unlocked the door. I threw my bag to the ground and sprawled my body on my bed. I thought of all the things I have done, but none was this bad. Maybe he wants it just as bad. To get my mind off of it I did my homework for tonight. I was completed in half an hour so I grabbed my IPOD and started to listen to it. When I hit the song Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade I remembered what I wanted to do. I shuffled through my pockets till I found the paper that was written on. I dialed the numbers quickly and it rang twice. On the third ring I heard the voice I yearned to hear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryan it's Nessie."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a bit?"

"Sure come on over."

"Okay, what dorm are you?"

"122 on the first floor."

"Okay, I'll be over in five."

"Great." The line went dead after a minute and I sat there. I'm actually going to his dorm.

I got up grabbed my keys and my cell and went for the door. I walked down the hall, and down a flight of stairs. I stopped in front of his dorm and knocked. He answered the door with a smile painted on his face and I smiled back.

"What took you so long to come?"

"I had stuff to do."

"Well come in." I walked in and it looked identically to mine.

"So you like it?"

"Yea." We walked over to the table in the center of the room. "Sit down." I did as he said but he did not sit, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed two cans of Vault. He walked back to the table and sat down. He set the can down and slid it across the table. I caught it and started to drink like him.

"So far do you like it here?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I miss my friends and family."

"Yea it must have been hard to leave them."

"It was harder to leave them than Jake."

"Jake?"

"My _Old_ boyfriend." I emphasized on the word old.

"So you're single?"

"Yea. You?"

"Yup. So see any guy you are interested in?"

"Maybe."

"What is his name?" He said with a smile.

"It begins with an R and ends in an N." He got up and walked away. Did I say some thing? I got up and followed him. He went in his bedroom and was lying down on his bed with his cell phone out, which was the NV3. I took out my rumor and scrolled to his name and started to text him.

_What's wrong?_

_I love you _I looked at the text speechless.

_What?_

_I love you too! _He smiled then got up and ran to where I was standing.

"So you love me too?"

"Yes, I do."

He leaned in and started to kiss me. On of his hands moved down to the small of my back, while the other tangled in my hair. I moved my hands to his head. One on his neck and the other in his brown hair. I pulled him closer and his lips got feistier on mine. He started to walk backwards and he pulled me with him.


	5. why now?

He leaned in and started to kiss me. On of his hands moved down to the small of my back, while the other tangled in my hair. I moved my hands to his head. One on his neck and the other in his brown hair. I pulled him closer and his lips got feistier on mine. He started to walk backwards and he pulled me with him.

NPOV

He continued walking back with me till we both fell back on the bed. We both started laughing and we both rearranged ourselves so I was in his arms and his thumb was caressing my cheek. Where his skin touched my cheek turned deep red. I looked down at our feet until the red disappeared. I looked up and he was smiling down at me. He leaned down and started to kiss me and his tongue started to trace my bottom lip and ne started to bit on it. It reminded me of when Jake and I use to kiss before…

"Ryan, we need to stop. This is to much for me right now."

"What do you mean?" His voice was soothing to me, but it did not help.

"I just broke up with my last boyfriend a few weeks ago. I'm not ready to go rushing into a relationship."

"Okay. That's all you needed to say. I understand."

"Thank you." I looked up to see his expression. He lifted on of his hands to whip a tear from my cheek. I hadn't even noticed that I had started to cry. I buried my face in his shirt and he put his arms around me for comfort. I inhaled deeply to hold myself together and his scent carried through my nose. He smelt of axe and vanilla, probably from me. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I always loved the way axe smelled and you smell so good." I started laughing again.

"I'll make sure to wear it when you're around." He started laughing too.

"You're amazing." We started talking about our favorite things and we went at it for hours. Next thing I knew there was an orange glow on my eye lids and a hand around me. There were also two people breathing. Then I remembered where I was. I opened my eyes to see if it was true and it was. I was in Ryan's room and he had his arm around me and I was cuddled into his chest. This is where I wanted to be. I moved my head so I was looking up at his face. It was peaceful and still asleep. I moved my hand and grabbed my cell. It read…

_One new message_

I click read now. It was form Jake.

_Dear Ness,_

_I miss you so much. I hope you are having fun and I hope to see you soon. _

_Love you,_

_Jake_

Great. Now he responds. I closed my phone. I was not in the mood to talk to him and risk ruining my day. I shoved it in my back pocket. Then as I was to get up Ryan started to murmur in his sleep. "Ness, Ness, I love you." Awwww! I looked up to his face and he was starting to come around. First he yawned and then his eyes fluttered open and looked down to me.

**Sorry it was so short. Way to much to do. **


	6. morning

_One new message_

I click read now. It was form Jake.

_Dear Ness,_

_I miss you so much. I hope you are having fun and I hope to see you soon. _

_Love you,_

_Jake_

Great. Now he responds. I closed my phone. I was not in the mood to talk to him and risk ruining my day. I shoved it in my back pocket. Then as I was to get up Ryan started to murmur in his sleep. "Ness, Ness, I love you." Awwww! I looked up to his face and he was starting to come around. First he yawned and then his eyes fluttered open and looked down to me.

NPOV

"Good morning angel." He leaned down to kiss me lightly.

"Morning."

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Going to school. We should get ready." I said with a sigh. He sighed too.

We both got up and started to stretch.

"I'm going to go get my bag. I'll be right back." I pecked him on the lips and then danced away gracefully. When I came to my room I opened the door and I squeaked a little and I swiftly slid in. I was happy that I already had my outfit ready so all I had to do was shove it in a bag grab my other stuff and run out the door. When I got back to his dorm he was all dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt. He smelled slightly of axe and that made me smile. I went to the bathroom and got dressed swiftly. I was out in a matter of minutes. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a purple tee shirt that said I'm fun sized. I wore a black zip up sweat shirt with pink drawings and hearts on it along with my black and purple high tops. Ryan looked at me and looked awe struck.

"You look… amazing."

"Thanks." I went to right to him. He was on the bed. His arms open waiting for me. He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled close to his chest.

"You know… I always wondered when the right girl for me would come around."

"Did you find her yet?" He looked down at me with his crooked smile.

"Yes and she is in this room and I am loving every moment that I am with her."

"Well… I really like you so were are about equal. Besides it is time for school so we must be on our way."

Hey sorry to keep you waiting so long. There is a lot on my plate so plz be nice. There is a pole on my page about new moon so plz vote. Bella ^-^


	7. telling

"You know… I always wondered when the right girl for me would come around."

"Did you find her yet?" He looked down at me with his crooked smile.

"Yes and she is in this room and I am loving every moment that I am with her."

"Well… I really like you so were are about equal. Besides it is time for school so we must be on our way."

NPOV

I got up from his arms and went to go get my bag. People were moving through the hall so no one would notice me coming from Ryan's room. When I got to my room Katie wasn't there so I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room, so I would not be late for class. I made it to class before the bell rang and I took my usual seat behind Katie and in front of Ryan. I opened my book and got prepared for class. When the teacher walked in she was ready to dive into the new section so she went right to a lecture on how we were going to act out Romeo and Juliet. I had trouble concentrating because my mind was dwelling on what had happened last night and what Jake said in his message. Ryan was playing with a piece of my hair during the class hardly paying any attention too. I tried to put aside everything until the school day was up so I could concentrate on what we were doing but all that work went away when Katie came up to me at the end of class.

"So where were you last night?"

"I…I… was sleeping."

"But you were not there when I went to bed and was not there when I woke up."

"Yea I got in late and I had to leave early to get some extra help with my grades."

"…but you're a strait A student."

"Okay I went out."

"What do you mean you went out?"

"I mean I went out with someone."

"Who?"

"Ummm…… Ryan."

"You went out with Ryan?! What happened?"

"Nothing really."

"Come on I want details."

"Well… he gave me his number and told me to call if I had nothing to do and so I called him. He invited me over to his dorm and we hung out."

"So how long were you there?"

"I went there at four and stayed till this morning and…"

"You what?!"

"What did I what?"

"You stayed all night with Ryan?!"

"Oh, no nothing like that. I just accidently fell asleep there."

"So… do you have any other plans?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well look who is coming our way." I turned around to see Ryan walking down the hall trying to catch up to us. "Nessie, I'll catch you later. Bye." She then left me to talk to Ryan and as she left I could see a smile playing on her lips. Ryan caught up to me and steadied his pace to match mine.

"So are you doing anything tonight?"

"Why? Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Why yes I am," he said with a grin.

"Than I accept." We both grinned at each other and then went to class together.


End file.
